


Наёмные убийцы тоже делают это

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ларс получает новый заказ и соглашается сходу — ещё бы, Рождество в его бизнесе — мёртвый сезон. Но когда доходит до дела, выясняется, что Том — слишком славный, чтобы вот так просто и без затей его убивать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наёмные убийцы тоже делают это

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarthlyWays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/gifts).



> Это криминально-рождественская история, не стоит ждать от неё какого-либо психологизма и строгого обоснуя.
> 
> Написано для Эрти aka EarthlyWays в честь прошедшего дня рождения и наступающих новогодних праздников.

*

Знал бы Ларс, где работать придётся, сразу б отказался — или платите, господин хороший, вдвое больше обычного. Но заказ пришёл аккурат перед праздниками, и он сказал посреднику да, не особо вникая в подробности. Ещё радовался, что так подфартило в мёртвый сезон. Зато когда пришло письмо, по обратному адресу сразу понял, как продешевил. Дело оказалось необычным, штучным даже, за такое точно надо было больше просить. Но время торговаться ушло безвозвратно.

Он всегда недолюбливал этот район. Одноэтажные домишки, крепко-накрепко запертые двери и ставни, сучковатые и узловатые ветви тянутся к серому небу, словно лапы огромной паучьей семьи. На деревьях уже давно ни красно-бурого листа, ни жёлтого яблочка с подгнившим бочком. В ноябре тут было б чуть повеселей, но сейчас, в чёрном пока декабре, куда ни кинь взгляд — вид нелюдимый и мрачный. Весь путь, что зимой, что летом, сопровождает лай собак — то глухой и основательный, то истеричный и заливистый. Хоть бы одна хвостом вильнула, но нет, так и косят испуганными карими глазами из-за щелей глухих заборов и бросаются на скрипящие доски. Под ногами то хрустит первый лёд, то разъезжается осенняя грязь; бывает, лужи ни обогнуть, ни перепрыгнуть, и приходится идти прямо по чёрной воде, пачкая сапоги чуть не по щиколотку. А ведь когда выходил — обувь надраена, аж блестит, всё по уставу, не подкопаешься.

В очередном окне нервно дёрнулась занавеска, через три дома усатый дед, тяжело опирающийся на грабли, проводил Ларса внимательным взглядом — будто рентгеном просветил, старый хрыч. 

Легенда трещала по швам: местные наверняка всех полицейских и почтальонов знали в лицо. Про новенького вспомнят и доложат в подробностях. Ну и ладно, мало ли в городе высоких блондинов с квадратным подбородком — да пруд пруди!

Ларс остановился у серого, будто мхом поросшего дома с тусклыми, давно не мытыми окнами и сверился с адресом на конверте. 

Да, это здесь. Хоть и странно, конечно: грязная лачуга если и отличалась от соседних, то не в лучшую сторону.

Что некий Томас Салливан не поделил с заказчиком, Ларса не интересовало. Но откровенная бедность жилища будущей звезды криминальной хроники вызывала подозрения. Редко когда за чудика, барахтающегося на самом дне жизни, платят больше, чем стоит его развалюха и автомобиль вместе взятые.

Ларс осмотрел то, что не имело право называться иначе, чем прогнившей насквозь консервной банкой на колёсах, и подавил вздох. Его заказчик был полным придурком: зачем платить за Салливана полновесными фунтами, когда немного подожди — и проводи в последний путь идиота, разъезжающего на совершенно лысых покрышках? Гладенькие, как попка младенца, ей богу!

Стоило добраться до калитки, нажать кнопку звонка — та немедленно шлёпнулась в грязь, топорщась оборванными проводами, и перекошенная дверца скрипя распахнулась. Изумительно.

Псины во дворе не наблюдалось, и Ларс пошагал к дому, осторожно огибая кучи гнилых листьев, лежащие на дорожке.

Крыльцо жалобно застонало, кусок пластика, забитый грязью, оптимистично возвестил «Добро пожаловать!». У двери стояло четыре бутылки молока, ещё две пустых лежали в подкисшей белой луже. Местные беспризорные коты, видно, устроили здесь неплохую вечеринку — следы их пребывания пахли так, что хотелось поёжиться и вздыбить шерсть на загривке.

Это ж надо было так продешевить! Иметь дело с богатеями куда как приятнее.

Почесав голову под фуражкой, Ларс позвонил в дверь.

Тихо. 

Дверной молоток, стоило за него только взяться, оказался в ладони со всеми потрохами, а именно, большим ржавым гвоздём и прилипшими к нему гнилыми щепками.

Стучал Ларс в хлипкую дверь осторожно-осторожно — не хотелось отвечать ещё и за проникновение со взломом. 

— Бегу, бегу! — раздалось из глубины дома, потом что-то загрохотало и столь же резко стихло.

Обдуваемый неприветливыми ветрами, Ларс стоял на крыльце добрых пятнадцать минут, ёжась не от холода, а от прицельных взглядов в спину. Ему казалось, что он сроднился с проклятым крыльцом, выучил каждую трещинку на двери, а любопытные соседи успели его запомнить, сфотографировать и, вполне вероятно, нарисовать картину маслом. Ну уж акварелью точно б успели.

— Иду, иду, — вновь раздался сдавленный голос, по полу, казалось, прошлёпали мокрые ноги, а когда дверь открылась, Ларс тотчас захотел, чтобы Салливан задержался ещё на минутку и, чёрт его подери, оделся. 

Тот стоял голый, в одном куцем полотенце на бёдрах и стучал зубами от холода. С потемневших от воды волос текло, тонкие струйки бежали по белой груди, стыдливо прячась в выношенной махровой ткани.

— Простите, — сказал Салливан.

«Томас. Его зовут Том», — вспомнил Ларс. Звучная фамилия тощему субъекту с погасшими серыми глазами совершенно не подходила. 

Оглянувшись кругом и заметив движение занавесок в доме позади себя и ещё в одном, расположенном наискосок и напоминающим архитектурой скворечник, Ларс потряс зажатым в руке письмом.

— Разрешите войти?

Том кивнул, и прозрачные капли воды с его волос полетели на пушистый воротник форменной куртки Ларса. 

— Вы посторонитесь?

Ну наконец Том догадался отступить на шаг-другой. Он не пытался уйти, не говорил: «Ох, простите, я только надену халат», он смотрел на Ларса немигающим взглядом и молчал. Словно ждал чего-то... Ну, в случае, когда в дом заходит почтальон, ждать, что он отдаст, что принёс, и уйдёт — дело естественное.

Ларс опустил руку в карман, нащупал там пистолет. Рукоять легла в ладонь, как влитая. Два выстрела — голова, живот, — всё, как хотел заказчик, и он будет волен уйти на все четыре стороны.

Том робко улыбнулся и провёл рукой по влажным волосам, словно хотел предстать в наилучшем виде. Соски на его груди сжались и побледнели, дрожь тела стала заметнее.

— Не холодно так стоять? — спросил Ларс, глядя на белые, как у мертвеца, ступни на голом деревянном полу. Что характерно — никто его за язык не тянул. Сам ляпнул, будто не знал лучше многих, что покойники не мерзнут, им хороша любая погода.

— Я потерплю, — Том застенчиво пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Не беспокойтесь, делайте то, зачем пришли, сэр.

Ларс открыл рот, пытаясь проглотить уважительное «сэр», выражение усталого смирения на лице Салливана и то, что за всем этим стояло, затем осторожно сжал зубы и ещё раз почесал голову под форменной фуражкой. Рукоять пистолета в ладони стала тяжёлой, практически неподъёмной.

Том будто почувствовал его неуверенность.

— Тут, наверное, вам будет неудобно. Может быть, пройдём в спальню? Там окна выходят во дворик и тихо всегда.

Ларс молчал.

— Я лягу, закрою глаза — и вы сделаете то, что собирались. Как вам моё предложение, сэр?

— А что я собираюсь с тобой делать? — тихо поинтересовался Ларс. У него вспотели подмышки, лицо опалило жаром, а рука в кармане, сжимающая пистолет, стала скользкой и влажной. 

— Ну... это... вам лучше знать. 

Том взмахнул ресницами и опустил взгляд. Ему как будто стало неловко, словно он говорил о чём-то постыдном, дурном. «Порочном», как сказала бы покойная матушка Ларса.

— Ну что, пойдёмте со мной? — повторил Том, упорно разглядывая пол, на который с мокрого тела успело натечь немало воды.

Ларс прошёл за Томом в спальню. Тёмный коридор, несколько приоткрытых дверей, за одной из которых оказалась ванная, где звучно капал не до конца закрученный кран, и маленькая светлая комната с неаккуратно заправленной кроватью.

Том остановился у высокой постели, провёл рукой по покрывалу. Он смотрел прямо перед собой — то ли в стену, то ли на горку подушек, — но прятать лицо не имело ни малейшего смысла: напряжённые мышцы спины, сутулость и зажатость, дрожь выдавали его страх с потрохами. 

— Как мне лучше лечь? — бормотал он негромко, суетливо теребя край покрывала. — Думаю, вам не захочется смотреть мне в лицо, да и зачем — чтобы я вам снился в кошмарах... 

Каждое слово Тома, каждая скатывающаяся по его спине капля воды, каждая волна проходящей по его телу дрожи становились для Ларса новым испытанием. Когда он брал заказ, на такое он не подписывался, нет! Он же не изверг какой-то, не зверь. Так в его бизнесе дела не делаются.

— Да, мне надо лечь на живот... да, лучше на живот...

— Хочешь на живот — ложись на живот! — не выдержал Ларс. Лающий голос напомнил ему одну из множества встреченных на пути сюда испуганных шавок. Никто никогда не выводил его из себя больше, чем Томас Салливан, так трогательно заботящийся о том, чтобы убить его было комфортно. 

— Я не могу... это неэтично, конечно, так подводить вас, но я не могу, я не могу... я лягу на спину, закрою глаза, а вы не смотрите мне в лицо, я его даже ладонями закрою.

Том немедленно претворил свой горячечный бред в жизнь. Он забрался на кровать, упал на спину и прикрыл обеими руками лицо. Что полотенце упало на пол, оставив его полностью голым, он даже не заметил. 

Зато Ларс смог насладиться зрелищем на все сто. Сначала обнажившейся задницей, задранной вверх, когда Том на коленях забирался на кровать, потом всем остальным. Внимательный взгляд скользнул по дрожащему телу вверх, затем вниз, потом поднялся от трясущихся коленей к бёдрам и прикипел к лежащему на бедре члену. Хорошая форма и длина, Ларсу хватало опыта, чтобы оценить.

Представилось, как это тело выглядело бы в морге, у судмедэксперта на столе, с кровавым месивом вместо лица и развороченным пулей животом, и на миг показалось, что весь воздух из маленькой комнатки кто-то откачал.

Шумно дыша, Ларс рванул форменный китель у горла, потом дёрнул молнию на куртке, последней разжал ладонь и выпустил так и оставшийся лежать в кармане пистолет. 

Том нервно ёжился, слушая шорохи, потом не выдержал и спросил:

— Что вы там делаете? Я уже настроился, я готов...

— Помылся даже, — поддакнул Ларс, снимая с себя сапоги и стягивая носки.

— Ну да. Раз уж так получилось, то я подумал, нехорошо будет кого-то подводить. Надо, чтобы человеку было непротивно иметь со мной дело... ну, насколько такое может быть непротивно, — бормотание затихло, затем послышался тихий всхлип. 

Ларс успел полностью раздеться и найти в тумбочке у кровати тюбик жирного крема, когда раздался тихий голос:

— Не мучьте меня, сделайте уже, наконец, зачем пришли. Я... я уже помолился.

— Не беспокойся, приятель, я уже приступаю. — Ларс молниеносно забрался в кровать и основательно уселся на бёдра Тома. Глядя в широко распахнувшиеся, сейчас кажущиеся огромными серые глаза, он сказал: — Прежде, чем я продолжу, ты мне объясни, бестолочь: если так хотел сдохнуть, какого ты просто таблеток не наглотался?

Ответа он не ждал — опустил обе ладони на бледную безволосую грудь и несколько раз провёл ими вверх-вниз, разогревая холодную гладкую кожу и наслаждаясь ощущениями.

— Что вы делаете? — дрожащим голосом спросил Том.

— Это бонус. Сегодня Рождественский сочельник, ну, знаешь, Санта с оленями и подарками уже в пути, родители обещают детишкам настоящие чудеса, а на распродажах ещё можно купить два чего-нибудь по цене одного. Вот и я, в честь праздника, продаю тебе убийство с изнасилованием. Трупы я, ты уж извини, трахать не люблю, так что сначала мы займёмся изнасилованием, — тут Ларс нагнулся и прикусил всё ещё прохладную, но уже слегка порозовевшую кожу чуть выше левого соска, а затем щедро и смачно лизнул оставшийся след. — Да, хорошее, качественное изнасилование у нас сегодня идёт бонус-сюрпризом. Ну что, ты рад, Томас? Моё прекрасное предложение точно не хуже твоего. Зачем убивать такого славного парня в постели без шороха, шума и пыли, когда можно хорошенько повеселиться?

Том начал вырываться, и Ларс прижал обе пытавшиеся сражаться с ним руки к покрывалу. 

— Как умирать, так ты в полной боевой готовности, а как заниматься любовью... 

— Я не хочу!

— Мало ли кто у нас тут чего не хочет. Я вот, скажу честно, не хочу тебя убивать. — Ларс сгрёб оба запястья Тома одной ладонью, а освободившейся левой принялся поглаживать свой член. Тот не стоял, даже не думал вставать, и Ларс забеспокоился, что его карьера насильника может закончиться, не начавшись.

Том помог настроиться на нужный лад, вырываясь, извиваясь всем телом и ругаясь сквозь зубы. 

— О, — протянул Ларс и расхохотался. Кто б мог подумать, какие скабрезности знали столь невинные губы.

Возможно, Том и не был настолько невинен, как выглядел. Недаром его член налился кровью и жадно прилип к животу, когда у Ларса всё ещё скромно лежало. Светло-серые глаза, ещё недавно такие отрешённые, смиренные, теперь потемнели до черноты. И даже кожа больше не казалась холодной — Том вспыхнул, как облитое бензином бревно, на его висках, над губой и на груди выступила испарина. Некрасивый румянец двумя оплеухами заалел на щеках и розовой волной пошёл по шее к груди и ниже. 

Ларс больше не видел в нём мертвеца, готового подставить голову и живот под пули. Наоборот, Том хотел жить и сражался за себя изо всех сил — весьма немалых для такого стройного, если не сказать истощённого человека. 

— Отпусти, мудак!

— Фи, как грубо. — Ларс навалился сверху, прижимая руки Тома к кровати, и с интересом вгляделся в сверкающие возбуждением и бешенством глаза: — Ты же помнишь? Я тут на работе, у меня договор... с тобой. Хочешь всё отменить — объясни, какого хрена сам себя заказал. А то, знаешь, психи — клиенты ненадёжные.

Том отвечать отказался, принялся вырываться с удвоенной силой. Потом замер и оскалился:

— Я болен. Трахнешь меня — тоже конца ждать не захочешь.

Ларс провёл рукой по гладкой, ни единого прыщика или ссадины коже и ухмыльнулся: 

— Ещё что-нибудь придумай.

Том всё ещё зло скалился, и Ларс, прижав лоб к чужому — горячему и покрытому испариной, интимно прошептал:

— Договорились, малыш. Я воспользуюсь презервативом. А пока скажи-ка мне правду. Перед лицом смерти невежливо врать.

Чего упрямится — непонятно, но Том ругался, требовал его отпустить, а о главном молчал. Глупо. Расскажи он, и Ларс бы его отпустил... наверное, не наверняка. Уж очень горячей штучкой оказался Том, когда сбросил с себя маску ходячего мертвеца.

Они боролись, пока Ларсу возня окончательно не надоела, и он повернул Тома задницей вверх. Замечательной крепкой задницей, которая приглянулась Ларсу с первого на неё взгляда.

Пара хороших хлопков помогла придать ей приятный розовый цвет и заставила Тома заткнуться.

Ларс надел презерватив, огладил член ладонью: шесть дюймов, толстый, с крупной головкой, для такой узкой маленькой дырки — то ещё испытание. Ларс собирался Тома хорошо растянуть, а потом натянуть так, чтобы в вихрастой голове для мыслей о самоубийстве места не осталось. Он похлопал Тома по заду, наслаждаясь дрожью, руганью и тем как крепко, как нервно сжимались половинки, и подумал, что доброе дело — оно доброе и есть, как бы на первый взгляд ни выглядело, а Рождество — самое время творить чудеса.

— У тебя всё ещё есть шанс, дорогуша. Признавайся, и побеседуем лицом к лицу, — проворковал Ларс, втискивая ладонь между судорожно сведённых вместе ног, и одним движением съезжая ниже и уже всовывая рядом с рукой колено. — Шире, шире ноги держи! И не дёргайся.

Том дрожал и извивался, но когда смазанный кремом палец надавил на край дырки, замер.

— Я страховку оформил, — раздался сдавленный голос.

— О, а я уже решил, что ты псих, — удовлетворённо заявил Ларс и втиснул палец до второй фаланги, а затем и глубже. — А ты, оказывается, настоящий деловой человек, решил сменять жизнь на деньжата. Хороший бизнес, выгодный — для меня, а для тебя, приятель, прям скажу, не очень.

Том шумно засопел.

— Ты сказал, что отпустишь.

— Угу, — Ларс неутомимо работал рукой, второй прижимая между лопаток беспокойно ёрзающего Тома, — но ты с признаниями слегка опоздал. Сам понимаешь, мужчина не всегда может остановиться.

Второй этап схватки закончился быстрее. Тяжело драться, лёжа задницей вверх, да с двумя пальцами, уверенно и нежно поглаживающими простату. В какой-то миг Том обмяк, а его ноги разъехались, позволяя Ларсу устроиться с полным удобством.

— Молодец.

Похвала Тома не впечатлила.

— Отпусти меня. Я же сделал, что ты хотел.

— Не совсем. Ты так и не сказал, зачем тебе всё это нужно.

Том несколько минут молчал, позволяя творить с собой всё, что угодно. Ларс воспользовался предоставленным преимуществом на все сто, аж запястье начало затекать.

— У меня есть сестра, Бьянка, она больна. А у неё мужа нет и дети, трое... а у меня никого. Ни работы, ничего, вот я и... — голос Тома вновь стал скучным — смиренным, тихим, с той глухой тоской, которую хочется прогнать чем угодно, как угодно, хоть наорав или надавав пощёчин. 

Впрочем, существовали способы вразумлять и возвращать к жизни и поприятнее драки.

— Время творить добро, — глубокомысленно произнёс Ларс и шлёпнул измазанной в креме ладонью по мгновенно поджавшейся ягодице.

Том пытался возражать — Ларс его не слушал. Он втиснул член в сопротивляющееся горячее тело и замер, давая привыкнуть к своим размерам. Голову повело, и Ларс запрокинул её, прижался затылком к собственному мокрому загривку. Он громко застонал, а может, и зарычал. Том сжимался и дрожал, продлевая удовольствие, даря обычным ощущениям непривычные пряные и острые ноты.

Под тихие всхлипы Ларс начал медленно двигаться.

— Хорошо, как хорошо...

Сначала он старался не повредить, затем — поделиться удовольствием. Ларс заставил Тома приподняться на кровати, приласкал опавший член — чуть длиннее и тоньше собственного, подрочил, когда возбуждение к Тому вернулось. А когда вытащил полностью, то услышал уже не проклятье, а возмущённый, отчаянный вопль:

— Нет, ещё...

— Всё будет, не беспокойся, — пообещал Ларс и перевернул Тома на спину, погладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер, устроился между широко, доверчиво разведённых ног и, глядя прямо в мокрые глаза — сияющие, пьяные возбуждением, — толкнулся в припухшую, растянутую дырку. Нежно-розовая плоть послушно натянулась и приняла в себя бордовую головку, а затем и толстый, перевитый пульсирующими венами ствол. Больше Ларсу не удалось рассмотреть: у него перед глазами поплыло, когда яйца прижались к разгорячённой заднице Тома.

Сложив его пополам, нависнув над залитым слезами лицом, Ларс полез целоваться. Он посасывал искусанные губы и язык, а его бёдра ни на миг не переставали двигаться. Он покрывал Тома мелкими частыми толчками, поводил бёдрами, слегка менял угол. А затем расплылся в дьявольской ухмылке, поймав ртом судорожный восторженный стон. Следующий толчок Том встретил, приподняв бёдра, пусть и в его положении сделать это было весьма непросто. Но когда хочешь, и не такое возможно.

Да, детка, да, именно так.

Его глаза закатились, а рот широко открылся. Сладкие и искренние стоны зазвучали непрерывной песней. 

Ларсу давно не доставалось такого отзывчивого, не умеющего или не желающего сдерживаться партнёра. Когда Том попытался закусить ребро ладони, давя превратившиеся в крики стоны, Ларс убрал его руку и переплёл их пальцы. 

О сопротивлении и нежелании больше речи не шло. Том подмахивал, просил ещё и больше, плакал от того, как хорошо ему было — не от боли точно. Ларс исцеловал всё его лицо, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом слёз и испарины, лихорадочным жаром кожи и лёгкими уколами пробивающейся щетины. Когда и этого стало не хватать, то спустился с поцелуями к шее, облизал судорожно дёргающийся кадык, вырвал ещё множество стонов наслаждения и со всей дури вгрызся в плечо, ставя метку.

В этот раз Том взвыл от боли, а Ларс лишь хмыкнул, вжимаясь в шею носом и начиная зализывать место укуса. 

Том отбивался, пытался оттолкнуть, но Ларс не давался: под его губами и языком место укуса превращалось в огромный тёмный синяк. Толчки замедлились, стали глубже, Ларс думал о том, как Том будет рассматривать в зеркале багровую метку, как несмело коснётся пальцами горячей воспалённой кожи и вздрогнет, как в его глазах появится тень воспоминания о пережитом наслаждении и в голове будут жить мысли о мести, а может, важнее окажется желание повторить — но умирать Том точно передумает. Позже, когда оргазм подступил, сжимая яйца и заставляя дрожать от предвкушения, Ларс принялся в уме составлять список планов на завтра, думал о гусе с яблоками и рождественском кексе, о глинтвейне — не забыть купить корицу, закончилась, о постельном белье — хорошо бы перестелить, о заказе на директора туристической фирмы, уехавшего отмечать Рождество на Бали, будто не знает, что для Бали сейчас не сезон...

Но даже представив толстяка с дыркой в голове, Ларс не смог спрятаться от неистово подкатывающего наслаждения. Мысли путались, в такт толчкам сбивались в комок, бесформенный, безобразный, кровь шумела не только в ушах, но и жадно, требовательно пульсировала в члене, неутомимым поршнем скользящем внутрь и наружу горячего тела Тома. А тот стонал — пьяно и вкусно, гортанно. Его стоны рождались в груди, прокатывались по дрожащему горлу и слетали с покрасневших губ — невыносимые, до самого нутра продирающие звуки. Хриплые, захлёбывающиеся, полные желания, не ответить на которое казалось страшнейшим грехом.

Том потянулся навстречу, вплёл обе ладони в растрепавшиеся волосы Ларса — и от ласковых прикосновений, невиннейших, как улыбка младенца, последняя преграда рухнула. Ларс выгнулся всем телом и кончил, содрогаясь и крича. Перед его глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна, рот открылся, все мышцы натянулись до боли, а Ларс кончал и кончал, и ему казалось, что этот миг длится вечность.

— Слезь с меня, — пробился сквозь шум в ушах тихий голос. — Пожалуйста.

Давно Ларс так не забывался, чтобы не довести любовника до финала. Но ему повезло — внизу живота чувствовалась липкая влага, а в воспоминаниях вспыхнул отголосок дрожи чужого тела, и Ларс расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Кончил без рук? — прошептал он, скатываясь с тела Тома, и вытянулся рядом с ним на скомканном постельном белье. Лежать было не слишком-то удобно, но двигаться пока не хотелось.

Том не ответил, попытался отодвинуться — Ларс заставил его вернуться на место и поцеловал.

— Ты молодец. — Он помолчал, разглядывая лицо Тома. А ведь показался сначала мышь мышью, теперь же в нём Ларс видел и породу, и ту тонкую привлекательность, обладателя которой никто не назовёт просто смазливым. — Давай встречаться?

У Тома дёрнулась бровь, и Ларс хохотнул:

— Что, секс не повод для знакомства?

— Не повод.

Ларс не обиделся. Он разглядывал Тома с улыбкой, потом сказал:

— Тогда будем рассматривать наши отношения как выросшие из деловых: ты — не знающий чего хочет заказчик, я — недобросовестный исполнитель.

— Недобросовестный?

— Разумеется. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Ограничимся изнасилованием, хорошо? Я ведь прав, теперь-то ты не прочь передумать и ещё немного пожить?

Том откинулся на постель, затем сунул руку под голову. Он долго смотрел в потолок, затем сказал:

— Бьянка всё ещё больна, её детям скоро нечего будет есть.

— Если бы мы жили в Зимбабве, это, конечно, стало бы огромной проблемой, но у нас прекрасные социальные службы. Я сам вырос в приюте...

— Вырос и стал убийцей. Я такого для племянников не хочу.

Ларс заулыбался. 

— А ты вырос в полной семье?

— Разумеется!

— И стал самоубийцей, — припечатал Ларс. — Я б на твоём месте такого для своих племянников не хотел. Если торговать смертью, смею заметить, то уж лучше в руках держать пистолет, а не спрашивать у убийцы, как лучше лечь, и достаточно ли ему комфортно тебя шлёпнуть.

Том вновь замкнулся. 

— Я не знал, что делать. Я и сейчас не знаю...

— Сколько ты заплатил за первый взнос?

— Пять тысяч фунтов.

Ларс приподнялся на локте, вгляделся в лицо Тома внимательнее.

— Прости, что спрашиваю, друг. Но если у тебя есть пять тысяч фунтов, плюс ты мне заплатил тоже немало, то почему ты просто не отдал эти деньги сестре?

Тот молчал, и Ларс огляделся кругом.

— Это твой дом?

— Съёмный.

— А машина?

— Не моя, я сюда на такси приехал. 

— Ага, — Ларс почесал затылок.

— А ты пришёл слишком рано, я даже помыться толком не успел. — Том заговорил деловым тоном, перечисляя его прегрешения. — И ты меня не убил. А денег у меня на второй взнос нет, я всё сестре отдал, всё, что за квартиру выручил.

— Так у тебя была квартира?

— В наследство досталась, но сестре деньги нужнее.

— И сколько же...

— Двадцать тысяч. Но этого мало. Эшли скоро в университет поступать, Майлз взрослеет, Энни нужен репетитор — ты бы знал, как она хорошо играет, а уроки музыки стоят денег. А у Бьянки плохо с лёгкими, врач говорит, что лечить бесполезно — нужно менять климат, уезжать на континент, может, в Италию или на юг Франции, а жизнь там дорогая...

Том говорил долго, Ларс сидел на постели, смотрел на него и думал о том, что никогда в жизни не встречал такого доброго... идиота.

— Значит, ты решил жизнью расплатиться за курорт для сестры, безбедную студенческую жизнь одного племянника, деньжата на девочек и модные прикиды для второго племянника и уроки музыки для племянницы?

— Ты передёргиваешь, — Том покраснел. — Бьянка правда больна и... 

Что «и» так и не прозвучало. Ларс не настаивал.

— Знаешь-ка что?

— Что?

— Собираемся. Поедем ко мне. Купим вина, сварим глинтвейн. Поболтаем о семейных делах и тараканах в твоей голове. Займёмся любовью...

— Какие тараканы?.. Я не... это изнасилование и вообще... 

— Да-да, я помню, — задумчиво откликнулся Ларс, выбираясь из постели и поднимая с пола холодные носки. — Но изнасилование тебе понравилось, да? Заняться любовью, поверь, будет ещё лучше, — сообщил он, прыгая на одной ноге и натягивая штаны. — Давай, хватит валяться, вставай и одевайся.

На всякий случай в ту комнату, где осталась одежда Тома, Ларс пошёл за ним следом. Мало ли что может заклинить в такой чудно устроенной голове?

Пока Том одевался, Ларс стоял у окна, смотрел на первые летящие к чёрной земле снежинки и думал, что чудеса под Рождество изредка случаются. Иногда подарок под ёлкой может выглядеть слишком блекло, или его голова окажется полна опилок, да и руки, в которые он попадёт, могут оказаться не самыми чистыми, но, похоже, Ларс в этом году был хорошим мальчиком, и Санта постарался на славу.

Благодарно кивнув следу прорезавшего небо самолёта, Ларс повернулся к переставшему шуршать одеждой Тому.

— Ну что, пойдём? А то, кажется, снег собирается.

Том застенчиво улыбнулся и взмахнул ресницами, пряча серые невинные глаза.

 

Конец.

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
Декабрь 2013 года.


End file.
